


DANIEL IN (W)FON(D)E(R)LAND

by redbullmocktails



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Physics, abandon work i maybe will un-abandon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbullmocktails/pseuds/redbullmocktails
Summary: What would happen if one day, your life was turned upside down?For Daniel Ricciardo, F1 Driver for Aston Martin Red Bull Racing, it wouldn’t be nothing new actually. And as for being an Aussie, everyone thought he lived literally walking on ceilings.So, when before FP1 Daniel finds weird note in his helmet, he is sure Max is playing jokes on him. Nevertheless, Daniel realizes something changed in the paddock as soon as he leaves Red bull box.He is greeted by Toto Wolff, apparently new boss of Red Bull Racing, when Susie Stoddart – is a defending 2017 World Champion driving for Williams alongside Sebastian Vettel. Daniel, shocked by all changes in the paddock he sees, finds in the end one person that seems be the only normal constant in whole insanity.He finds Max – still his teammate, but apparently their relationship is entirely different from one Daniel is used to.Being completely lost and helpless, Daniel recalls the mysterious note. Tea at 5 o’clock? PS Find The Mad Hatter? Who left him that message and why? Was he in some alternate reality and if so, how he could come back?And, who the fuck was The Mad Hatter then?





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Something I should have worked on, but I am/was still working on my MotoGP novel. So I thought, I can at least post what I have and who knows - maybe I can work on more.

'Tell me about... your Max.’

Daniel was silent; his fingers were only circling on the warm  surface of his phone.  Adrenaline rush under his skin was slowly fading, as the memories of today’s race.

There was definitely  something calming about looking at the glorious sunset over the Northamptonshire. That  - Sun, Moon, sky, stars – hadn’t seemed to change at all. As they had been the only constancy in whole madness Daniel found himself in.

And -   the person that was sitting next to him.

Was it true? Did really some people had more chance to meet specific person in every universe, alternative universe, because of their unique resonance?  Was a fate, destiny actually a highly advanced functions of one day-proven mathematically  equations?

Energy, as Daniel was taught, didn’t came from nothing and couldn’t just vanish. It was like ERS, split into MGU-H and MGU-K  that had been  converting mechanical and heat energy to electrical energy he could later use during race.

That meant, was he some kind of energy then? Daniel was no physicist, he was no science guy, no Bill Nye, but he felt he  had learnt more about physics in span of three last days than his whole life.

 _Some people vibrate on the same frequency, Danny_ , that his mother would say when he was younger.

And now, her words sounded more true than ever.

‘He is…’ Daniel began, unsure. ‘He is similar to you.’

‘It’s actually really hard to say… because… at some point I can’t tell where you start and he ends. You’re like… one person’ he added.

‘Maybe… he is more carefree than you, not so serious’ Daniel moved nervously. Sitting on the grass, especially when ground was getting colder, wasn’t nice. ‘But I can see that in your eyes as well. You just…’

‘I am afraid of everything people would say about me. What father would say.’

Daniel turned his head, when Max did the same.

‘I don’t know why that happened here… but I can’t… stand the idea of us… not being friends’ said quietly Daniel. ‘In any of other, alterative, fucking universe, world. It seems… wrong.’

Max gulped and closed his eyes.

‘Everything seemed wrong in my life. Always.’

He laughed; it was a dark laugh, but Daniel could hear a resemblance in high, almost breathless laugh of “his” Max.

That made his stomach clench.

‘You know that you are… no different from this Daniel? Nobody even notice you’re not you, cause it seems you are the freaking same person everywhere. All smiley, jokey, you’re everyone favourite. And you like everyone… expect me.’

‘It’s not true, I do like you, asshole’ Daniel frowned. ‘Even if you act like an asshole, and you are here more of the asshole than I remember.’

‘But I am not him, as you are not… him either.’

Daniel was silent.

‘If you didn’t acted so weird at first, maybe neither would I. I mean, noticed that…’ Max said slowly. ‘No, I meant…’

‘That’s okay, take your time. I get it, English’s not your first language’ pointed Daniel.

‘Oh  shut up’ Max growled. ‘Splendid. You see? I know English enough.’

‘I don’t know any Splen and I am sure he didn’t.’

Max started to laugh, but then he suddenly stopped.

‘Are you going to stay… here… forever? Or come back… to your… world?’

Dark-blue – now due to incarnadine Sun lowering over the hills -  eyes of Max, was piercing him through, as Dutchman had been trying to see his soul in his chest. Daniel could only feel as his hear is beating faster and faster, as adrenaline rush appearing again under his skin.

Mathematics, physics, vibrating on the same frequency. Was actually  matter able to travel between dimensions, and whole structure of universe appeared to look like layered cake?

Was he then an error? Some splashed chocolate in different layer? Or maybe an experiment by crazy confectioner?

He didn’t know.

‘Daniel?’ Max asked again. ‘Are you going to stay?’

Daniel took a deep breath.

‘I dunno’ he replied. ‘I dunno.’


	2. Down a Black Hole

Silverstone. He never won here and he definitely, especially after disastrous Austria wanted to get his redemption.  
  
Of course, it hurt seeing all of his team cheering Max’s victory. Two Mercedes were out, if not for blistering and  exhaust failure, he could be on podium.

However, he was a good guy, right? He even said that. Although sometimes, even for his own good he thought why he cannot be an asshole.

‘Hey, nice to see ya mate’ he heard as he came to the part of his Red Bull garage.

‘Howdy’ he nodded as mechanics. He knew this people for last years.

Obviously, he dreamt with being with Mercedes or Ferrari and winning is first World Champion title, but he knew how it was: bad timing and after all – he really felt he is part of Red Bull family.

His RB14 – was waiting for Friday practice.

‘We’re talked about set ups for practices, Daniel’ said his race engineer, Simon. ‘But we need to talk it really through on drivers briefing soon.’

‘Yeah, thanks’ Daniel was thinking. ‘Have you seen Max anywhere?’

‘He’s in hospitality, he is eating a breakfast.’

‘Hola, it’s like a lunch time’ said Daniel. ‘Whatever, he is a kid, he needs to eat.’

‘Exactly’ said, although cautious Simon. ‘Are you all right, Daniel?’

‘Of course, mate’ Daniel forced himself to smile. ‘Right as Village corner.’

He stepped into Red Bull hospitality ten minutes later and it didn’t take much time to notice  Max eating.

Although, there was someone with him -  his father.

Daniel at once froze, feeling his heart stops.

From all his teammates he had in span of his joining F1 – JEV, Sebastian, Daniil and Max, he felt the strongest bond with young Dutchman. They just matched each other on that other level, even though they had an age gap of eight years.

Daniel could easily see how much Max changed since he joined Formula 1 since 2015. He matured, maybe became less serious when he was around him, but for most, he could see how differently Max acted when his father wasn’t around.

Daniel loved his parents. How he couldn’t love them as same as Michelle? Nevertheless, when it came to Jos Verstappen, ex-Formula 1 driver and father of Max, he just preferred not talking about him at all. Just a look at that man was making him feel shivers under his skin as he was being poisoned.

He was aware that Max loves his father and wants to impress him.

 _But why Max. You already achieved more than him in his whole career,_ thought Daniel.

Blue eyes on Max locked on him in the second he appeared in the canteen. He raised his eyebrows a bit in surprise and probably – lost a track of his conversation with Jos, because older man turned around.

Daniel forced himself to wave at them in friendly way and stiffly approached the bar.

‘Coffee please’ he said, still aware he is being observed by Verstappens.

‘Bon Appétit’ he said, when he was passing their table. He wasn’t aware why he did that, but Max laughed at loud.

‘Thanks, Daniel’ he replied. ‘If we call coffee a  food.’

‘You can always eat coffee beans’ he pointed out, feeling that now, no, he wasn’t forcing himself to smile. Look of utter happiness on Max face was acting like a catalyzer for his own smile.

He was close to the exit when he heard:

‘We will meet in 15 minutes in the garage, okay?’

Daniel  turned to him – to joyful, radiating with happiness max  and frowned Jos.

‘Yeah, you got it, mate.’

He barely could feel his lips speaking.

 

***

 

Daniel’s neck was warm from warm up exercises he did before FP1. He was ready, he was ready to jump into car and  set the best times he could.

At this point his life seemed to be a mix of lucky and unlucky. He could feel identified with Valtteri, who by far, was the biggest unfortunate driver this season.

He was  took his fireproof balaclava, seeing with the corner of his eyes, as camera rolls next to his garage. He put it on, brushing away all of his locks from the forehead.

‘What your father wanted to talk about?’ he asked Max, when Dutchman came to the box.

‘You know…’ Max seemed to be uncomfortable, but quick look around and he smiled widely, but still shyly to him. ‘Paul Ricard, Red Bull Ring.’

_Freaking leech._

_‘_ That’s good.’

‘Yeah, I think so’ Max took a deep breath. ‘You know that I am still sorry for what happened. Like, last week. It was not fair.’

‘Fair, maybe. Life’s a bitch, but so am I’ Daniel raised one of his eyebrows and Max started to giggle.

‘Well, you deserved a better present for your birthday.’

‘I am happy for you and team, that’s enough.’

Max nodded.

‘There will be football on TV tomorrow. Uruguay-France, Belgium-Brazil. Are you watching?’ he asked, with hope in his voice.’

‘And what teams are you supportin’?’ asked cheekily Daniel. ‘

Max placed hands on his hips.

‘It depends which team are you on, old man’ his voice cracked. ‘Then I’m betting on the opposite.’

‘Come on, are you with the French? I mean I can understand being with Belgium… well, whatever, you are frog eaters anyway.’

Max chuckled.

‘We are not!’ he was offended, but Daniel could feel as much he is trying not to break with laugh again.

‘Well, I forgot. Like Stoffel, you are waffle-eaters. Frogs and waffles. Waffles with frogs. Frogwaffle. Frogwafflewich. ‘

“Oh my god’ Max whispered.

Smile spread his mouth, with that visible freckle on the edge of upper lip.

His left arm – the one that was closer to Daniel’s side – raised and Max touched his shoulder.

Even through layers of clothing, he could feel the grip and warmness of Max’s skin.

 Max’s mouth agape; Daniel breathless for a moment, still no smile faded from his lips; but Max’s eyes laid on his for a moment as the gaze of Dutchman darkened.

Daniel frowned, adjusting the balaclava and taking his helmet with honey badger on it.

But then – something fell from it.

Daniel blinked; unsure what happened.

A small note – a piece of white paper – fell on the floor.

Daniel looked around and kneeled on one knee. He could feel the texture of the paper.

He stood up.

 

_“How doth the little honey badger_

_improve his shining tail.”_

_Mr Ricciardo,_

_I have a great honour to invite you for a cup tea. At 5 o’clock, next Friday at Abbotsford House. Please, wear a turtleneck._

_Professor L.C._

_PS Find the Mad Hatter.  White Rabbit is the clue._

Daniel read it few times, before shaking his head.

‘Max, you’re really making fun of me’ he murmured. ‘Well done, mate, well done.’

It was too late to talk about it with his teammate. Daniel sighed deeply, put away the note at the nearby shelf and put a helmet on.

 


	3. The Practice of Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three. I have fun writing this and if you happen to have fun with reading this, be my guest.

P4. There was two, the same worst places. Second and fourth. After a winner and just the one after the podium.

But after all – after two spectacular and shocking Mercedes’ DNFs in Austria, Daniel was sure Mercedes won’t let it happen again.

There was 1-2 for them now, though.

He completed 30 laps, he wasn’t sure where Max placed himself. He enjoyed Silverstone track and of course, it was special place for him – after all, he made his debut for HRC in 2011.

He clenched his hands on the halo, getting off from the car.

‘Good job’ he heard.

‘Thanks’ he replied, when he took his helmet off.

Daniel blinked.

Of course that he was talking with Simon,  but now… he would look exactly the same, if not the fact he was bald.

‘Simon?’ asked Daniel.

‘Hym?’ his race engineer looked at him under frowned brows.

Maybe Daniel was sleepy for anything and he hadn’t noticed that… Simon was bald? Maybe his race engineer feel under the lawn mower or what?

‘No… I’m all right, no worries, mate’ he replied slowly, cautious. Something, within him, clenched.

Yes, a lawn mower. It was definitely that.

‘How’s Max?’ he added.

Simon at once looked at him.

‘Max?’ he was stunned.

‘You know, that Dutch. Like about  6’0. Dark blonde. Not bad driver. Cannot drink in ‘merica though, coz he ended school like 6 months ago.’

Simon was silent.

‘He was six. ‘

‘And P5?’

‘Kimi.’

‘Oh, sandwiched.’

‘Okay, Daniel’

‘Yeeeeah’ said Aussie. He was starting to get nervous. He looked around the garage.

‘Toto is looking for you’ Simon fix his headphones, while studding some data on his tablet.

‘Toto?’ now Daniel was stunned.

‘Yes, Toto, Daniel’ Simon looked at him. ‘What’s wrong? Are you…’

Smile appeared on his face.

‘Gotcha ya, you’re doing that again, aren’t you?’ he shook his head. ‘I almost believed you that you have no idea who is our team principal. Nicely done, Danny.’

Daniel were standing, frozen, for a couple of seconds,  convinced that circus theme is now playing in his head.

‘Right’ he smiled widely, so unnaturally that he had to look like a psycho. ‘Thanks.’

He turned around, still smiling.

_Ta ta ta ta tara rara, ta ta ta ta tara rara, ta rara, ta rara, ta  ta ta ta ta rararararara –_

He had to stop, when one of mechanics – definitely not from the half of his garage, passed him so quickly.

‘Hey, mate. Look where ya going and thank you!’ he yelled.

‘What is fucking going on?’ he whispered to himself, making his way out of garage.

‘Toto? Principal, I mean that doesn’t –‘ he stopped.

Sebastian Vettel – as always – running passed him.

Although, he wasn’t dressed in his Ferrari suit, but… Williams one.

‘Hey, Daniel!’ he heard.

Aussie opened his mouth.

‘God, who needs aerobic, when you have to run after him everywhere?’ now Britta Roeske, definitely as well dressed in Williams team wear, passed him.

Daniel turned around.

Aston Martin Red Bull Racing. That was definitely _his team._  What the fuck was going on?!

His phone, or just anything, even Max. Max was his teammate? Yes, he was. But Christian? Where’s Horner?

‘Daniel, why are you here? We need to talk’ Toto Wolff spread his arms in gesture of untold irritation.

‘Me? I’m… going, boss, I’m coming’ he said.

His steps were stiff, he was so fucking stressed.

‘Max has some gearbox issue, but it will be ready for FP2’  Toto, with his monotonous  voice, began to talk. Daniel realized he has his mouth slightly agape, so he closed them,

Simon said several things and Aussie at least tried to look like he is not having a mental breakdown. Or rather he is still not having a existential crisis.

_Maybe I hit my head during FP1 and now my brain is giving me this. Soon Lady  Gaga will be called Lady Fafa and Lewis will be on featuring on her new song “Vive la France.’_

_Daniel, what? Geez, man. Be cool. Cool as cucumber._

_Who the fuck says that?_

_‘_ Of course we suffer a loss to Williams. Stoddart had the best time…’

‘Stoddart?’ asked Daniel. He wasn’t now cool as cucumber. He was now  nuts. He was nervous as nectarine on fucking gasoline.

Toto turned to Simon, who rolled his eyes and Daniel was sure had to not let himself to throw his hands in the air.

‘Sorry, boss, he is acting like this since he got off from the car.’

‘Okay, I see, you’re again doing some jokes, Daniel?’ Toto questioned him.

 _No, I’m just fucking lost,_ thought Daniel.

‘Right, of course I’m doing. No worries, no worries’ he replied quickly, but fuck, he was more yes worries, all the freaking worries.

‘So, Susie, had P1, Sebastian is P2, Williams get their dominance…’

Susie?

Su-sie?

Daniel knew one Susie – and that was Susie Wolff, Toto’s wife.

Toto’s wife in his… world.

Or whatever he was now, she wasn’t.

And apparently she actually managed to be a freaking driver. Not only a test and development one.

‘Susie is now leading the championship. She has advantage of 10 points, but I’m sure we can catch her, If we will get a good performance this weekend…’

And Lewis? Where’s Lewis. What the fuck.

‘Okay, Daniel, you’re dismissed. Go to your… cool down room or just go eat anything.’

Daniel looked up to them.

He was so speechless, he managed to just nod at them.

He was close to his motor home – fortunately standing where it was where he knew – when he heard a fast steps behind him.

Daniel turned around.

‘Max!’ he sighed, relieved. Max was dressed in Red Bull team wear, he wasn’t bald, he was just… Max.

But then, Daniel realized, Dutchman – clenched jaw, lips and fists – looks pissed. He was mad as cut snake.

He came closer to Daniel and Aussie found himself backing away, when he felt the coldness of motor home’s metal.

Max raised his finger at the level of nose. They were close, really close.

‘We need to talk, Ricciardo’ hissed Max.

In this moment Daniel became sure, this Max is definitely not _his_ Max.

And he is definitely not in _his_ world.

Or whatever.

He was pretty much screwed.

That was his considered opinion.

Screwed.


	4. The British Race and a Long Tongue

‘You think I’m stupid?’ Max, of course after Free Practice was red and sweaty. And his English was definitely not his best, because his voice broke, when he said that.

‘Sometimes?’ Daniel was stunned, but of course, now his mouth was faster than brain.

Max clenched his jaw and backed away.

‘So funny, Ricciardo’  Dutchman said his surname was the worst kind of curse.  ‘But I’m not stupid.’

‘Then why you act like you are?’ Daniel, cautious, crossed arms on his chest.

He didn’t know what was happening – what happened between him and Max, so how he could even argue on something he had no idea about.

‘Look, Max’ Daniel started. ‘I-‘

“Max?’ his teammate raised eyebrows in  unnatural, actually theatrical and grotesque expression. ‘Are you calling me by my name?’

Daniel closed his mouth, not moving.

‘Don’t even do that. I’m Verstappen to you, as you’re Ricciardo’ Max again raised threateningly his finer at him. ‘We’re teammates, we work together.’

‘But okay, yeah I get it’ but okay, they weren't actually friends here? Did it make sense?

‘But I just… wanted to apologize, say sorry, I mean if you are mad we can… after the race get a beer or something and talk about it… mate.’

Max stared at him for good fifteen seconds – his face at first was showing pure puzzlement , then surprise. Something dark appeared for a  moment in his blue eyes, before Dutchman grimaced terribly.

Did he have a contortion or something? Or Daniel said again something bad?

‘Max, geez, do you have a stomach ache?’ Aussie asked.

His teammate looked around , grimace on his face changing to the mad pout.

‘Oh my God’ he whispered, now looking up, at the sunny sky.

‘That is crazy’ he added. ‘You always stayed away from me and now suddenly you want to be my best friend? And…. You care about me?’

Daniel actually forced himself from saying the response to that.

_This is not your world. Whatever. Just – you have to be careful. Listen to people, get a research._

_My phone,_ he thought. _I need Internet._

‘Will you say anything… mate?’ Max hissed at him.

‘No, you can… just… go. I… just…’ Daniel was getting desperate.

‘fuck you’ he whispered.

Max froze.

‘Yeah, thank you. I will’ he replied in  gravely tone.

He turned around and Daniel watched him leave.

Just after a second he realized something.

‘God, please god, internet, please oh god am  I crazy, what the fuck, what the fuck – ‘

His fingers were shaky , when he pulled out  – oh definitely not his phone, but well, still his in some way, as it was in his pocket.

He froze, seeing his lock screen.

Why… why he was standing next to some guy? He was stunningly similar to him, in every possible way – hair, nose, eyes…

Oh god I have a bro, he thought. Or I am gay here.

He at once scrolled through his phone number list when he saw “Michel”.

Yeah. He definitely had a brother.

Well, fuck. It could be much worse, after all.  Well, but still Michel Ricciardo had a terrible name.

 

 

 

> **Daniel Ricciardo**
> 
> From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia
> 
> _"Ricciardo" redirects here. For the given name, see Riccardo._
> 
> **Daniel Joseph Ricciardo** (/rɪˈkɑːrdoʊ/ "Ricardo"; born 1 July 1989) is an Australian racing driver who is currently competing in Formula One for the Aston Martin Red Bull Racing.
> 
> He entered Formula One as a test driver for Scuderia Toro Rosso and made his debut at the 2011 Belgian Grand Prix with Toro Rosso. He then raced for Toro Rosso for the 2012 season. After Fernando Alonso announced his retirement from Formula One, Ricciardo was confirmed as his replacement at Red Bull Racing for 2013. In his first season with Red Bull, Ricciardo beat his teammate, Mark Webber, achieved 11 wins and his first and third overall championship title.

 

Daniel almost dropped his phone.

‘What?’ he was breathless.

He. Was. 3. Times. World. Champion?!

Oh, little fucky, mucky, that is  such a brand new information.

He gonna piss in his pants. Definitely.

 

 

 

> Ricciardo won title again in 2014 and in 2015.  2016-2017 he was beaten  by Williams Mercedes’ Susie Stoddart and he finished second in the standings.
> 
> On 13 May 2018 it was announced that he will be joining Renault F1 on a 2 year contract for the 2019 and 2020 F1 seasons, leaving Red Bull.

 

‘Whoa. I’m the champ’ he whispered. ‘I’m…world champion.’

It was something he always dreamt about, but – even when his heart fluttered at the thought of it… no.

It wasn’t him. He wasn’t _that_ Daniel Ricciardo.

He felt alien. He felt like a pretender. He was lost.

He wasn’t supposed to be here.

‘Daniel!’  he heard someone yelling to him. It was someone from Red Bull, but maybe his manager he had no idea.

Moreover, he didn’t have any idea how to be… himself.

He was once again in the garage, hearing noises, engine, people talking.

And was so alone, alone –

When he was catching max watching him; Dutchman at once was turning his head  away, black fireproofs spreading on his crossed arms, in defense pose.

Fuck you. That words were echoing in his mind.

‘You still two don’t talk together?’ he heard.

He jerked, seeing Simon aka “Bald Simon” from “Whoa, that’s a fucked up reality, but I’m at least 3-times World Champ.”

‘What are  you talking about?’  he whispered. Car was getting ready, but he just felt he has to be quiet.

Simon looked at him.

‘Good that you pretend. That is better. For him. And… for you.’

‘I was just checking. He doesn’t hear us. But he was in the garage…’

‘Who?’  asked Daniel.

Simon shakes his head.

‘Is what I’m talking about. Keep it up.’

He patted his shoulder, before he left him.

Daniel leant on the cold wall of the garage, blankly staring into distance.

‘I’ll get back to ya. Just… air. I need… ‘

I need to fucking wake up.

He was in his driver room. Small space, almost claustrophobic. He watched once again his Aussie flag and tried to take deep breaths.

Daniel, without second thought pulled out his phone.

What he should write in Google? Oh, I’m in alternative reality? Why my teammate hates me, but still my race engineer acts like something happened between us? Oh, Ia m fucking LOST.

Save me.

KILL ME.

He sat on the floor, no, he was slowly sliding.

Who he should phone? His parents? But what if they would right away y tell the difference between him and their real son?

No, they couldn’t know.

He was holding his phone, close to his  forehead when he felt a text coming.

 

_I want you to remind about your meeting, next Friday._

_L.C._

 

Daniel started laughing, feeling tears streaming down his face.

He was going crazy.

He was crazy.

Find the mad Hatter. White Rabbit is the clue.

The only real reason he was thinking all of that, he had an accident. He was dying.

Like Jules. Was Jules also trapped in something similar to him?

He was still in his number list. He wanted to turn off the phone, when he noticed something.

_Emilia._

Oh God, why he had Valtteri’s wife number?

Did he… oh my god, oh my god…

Without second thought he is pressing green “call” button. He doesn’t know what he expects:  sweet Finnish feminine voice, some “Fuck you” or something like this.

He waits. Trembling, like last one man standing.

_Hey Daniel, I’m not available now, but I will call you once I will. I love you._

Daniel drops his phone.

It wasn’t voice of Emilia Bottas.

It was Max’s.


	5. The Ricciardos Sends a Little Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Daniel find himself in so similar, yet strange world? And what happens after call to Max? Read the chapter... and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will like it :)

 

_Love is the one thing that we're capable of perceiving, that transcends dimensions of time and space._

_\- Interstellar [2014]_

‘Stellar drive.’

When he leaves his driver’s room he is at once kidnapped by his spokeswoman.

‘Daniel, what are your thoughts after FP2?’ he is asked.

Max. It was Max.

‘Daniel?’

‘I’m sorry’ he said, voice quiet, trembling. It wasn’t his voice. He knew he exposes himself, he sees the change in reporters’ facial expressions.

He’s not their Daniel Ricciardo. He cannot be. And he is just lost.

He was broken.

‘I think my performance was good’ he replied. ‘I think we can secure… a good position tomorrow.’

‘Do you think you can fight with Susie for the title?’

Title. Daniel wanted to laugh.

‘Am I second in the standings?’ he asked laughing.

His reaction is taken as sign that oh, maybe he is just being topical Daniel Ricciardo. Always playing a dumb duck, smiling honey badger.

How he felt? Oh, nasty honey badger got caught by his shinny freaking tail by God. God did freaking honey-badger-carousel and threw him somewhere.

‘Yes you are, Daniel. After winning China, Monaco and getting second places in Baku, Bahrain…’

He theatrically got a sip of water from his bottle. His spokeswoman started to look nervous.

‘You think then your deal with Renault is a good move? With Red Bull giving you a chance to win four title this year, leaving the team leaves a bitter-sweet aftertaste.’

He was leaving Red Bull for Renault or – at least planned it. In his world. He knew this move will make paddock set on fire. He was always with RB. He loved being part of this family.

But – nothing good comes with comfort zones. He needed new environment.

He needed a fresh start.

He didn’t felt bad leaving Red Bull. It was part of being an F1 driver. He  trusted and knew how much he owns his mechanics, engineers. He had his ups and down with Red Bull, but also he knew how much he actually owned Max.

Someone equal. Someone who actually ignited him on the track. And on the contrary, he felt connection. Friendship he knew would last despite their crashes, arguments. He was sure Marko didn’t like it – he preferred seeing two drivers hating each other than healthy rivalry.

But, here. What was the reasons Daniel, this Daniel was leaving? He had no idea.

He could just play it safe.

‘Some moves on the track can look… stupid. Or dangerous. Or they won’t work. But well you can end in the wall. Or you can actually make it.’

‘If you don’t go for that gap, you’re told that you’re not a racin’ driver. If you create one,  well you can be considered dangerous. So, well, maybe now I’m stupid and dangerous, but it’s who I am.’

More microphones in his nose. They tried to choke him with them? Let’s hope so. Daniel felt he is on the freaking mine field.

‘Thank you, Daniel’

‘’hanks.’

‘Daniel?’

He turned to the unknown to him woman, who looked like she aged about five years in the past 10 minutes.

‘What was this?’ she asked quietly.

‘Yes? _Que_ …?’

She took a deep breath.

‘Look, I know you were acting strangle lately. But everything… is fine. We worked for everything to be fine.’

Daniel smiled; oh he had now a stomach ache.

‘I think the best way for me it’s to go now to my… motor home’ he replied. ‘ And not talk to anyone.’

‘Yes’ she looked relieved. ‘It’s stress. And if not, I can… contact Doctor Rosberg. He will help you.’

Daniel, who thought he maybe got back some of his common sense, froze.

‘Nico?’

‘Yes, Nico, Dan.’

‘I have a… psychologist?’ he made sure.

Woman shook her head.

‘Please, Daniel, quit playing games. You are joking right? Everything is all right, right?’

_No, it’s not!_

‘Yes, it is’ he smiled widely. ‘… yes.’

‘Take care’ he touched her shoulder and well, almost speeded to his motor home.

Just there, he looked again at his phone.

Texts from his parents. Mysterious text from… whatever he was.

 

_Find the mad hatter. White rabbit is the clue._

 

He needed Blue. And Steve.  He needed to get away from F1,to being aired on TV. But he couldn’t.

He opens one message from his parents.

 

_Hey sweetie we have something for you :)_

_Love, mama & papa_

 

He saw under a picture of him – well, Daniel Ricciardo – with Australian flag draped over his shoulder. He didn’t know how he knew it, maybe it was more of muscle memory, but yes, it was the day, when he became World Champion.

He dreamt of it. But it wasn’t the way he wanted to achieve it. It wasn’t the right way.

And he felt wrong. Lonely.

He gulped and closed his eyes.

 

_Knock. Knock._

Who’s there?

Definitely insanity.

_Knock. Knock._

‘Daniel.’

Whisper is quieter than actually wind. It’s even quieter than a whisper. Daniel actually thought he imagined it.

He goes to the door. He’s sure when he opens it he will just open it to the chilly evening with all bloody-sky above Silverstone. Sausages in the air, everything so similar and same that is alien.

But no, there is somebody.

Max looked up to him, blue eyes looking at him pleadingly. There is sudden softness in the Dutchman, all harshness had perished. Daniel knows it; no – his body, something deep inside him knows it.

‘You said you… deleted that number.’

Phone. “Emilia” in his phone.

_I love you._

Max came in,  Daniel at once moving back, closing door.

‘I… ‘ what he could say? Nothing, expect lies. ‘No, I didn’t.’

Max almost fell back, he leant on the door, hiding face in his hands. Contraction, sudden shiver went all through his body, as young Dutchman was struck by lightning.

‘I almost believed you did. After all my father said…’ he whispered.

He looked at him, eyes full of tears, but he is _glowing._

_Beaming with joy._

And Daniel, he just… doesn’t understand.

He likes Max. Not like _­like like_. But he likes him. A lot. Like. He likes him. And he knows Max likes him back.

And here… were they…?

‘I had hope’ Max comes closer.

Daniel doesn’t move.

Maybe – in some another reality, that Daniel would take a step back. Or push Max away. Yell ‘oh unicorn”.

However, he did none of that.

He feels the way Max’s nose almost folds on his cheek, when their lips meet.  He’s too dumbstruck, maybe dumbfucked from all of this. Max cups his face, kisses him even harder, yet with so much passion his even ex-girlfriend never showed him.

It’s something more than a kiss – Daniel, in this moment, he feels, he is no different. He is not alien in this world, not anymore, _anymore_. He sees brilliant, bedazzling whiteness, it’s like supernova explosion, feels heat of his brakes.

He feels right.

Frown of Max’s brows on his nose, small kiss before they broke apart from each other. When he was closing his groip on this man so hard?

It doesn’t make sense – for a moment, it wasn’t him, he would never, never –

‘Daniel?’

There’s question in Max’s eyes. This turquoise-blue eyes. Of Maldives.

And Daniel is drowning.

Max stared at him for such long time, he had to lost track of time. Each of the freckles  on his face  like some constellation of strange, new galaxy, unknown to Daniel.

And – there is. That sudden blink. Slight crinkling of the eyes’ mouth agape.

‘It’s not you. But you’ he breathed.

Lack of Max’s hand on his face hurts. It’s cold. And he is again alone.

‘Max…’

‘No, I am…’ Max shook his head. Laugher that comes after that is so unnatural Daniel had to cringe at it.

‘I’m crazy. But I just…’

‘Max no, no, you are not crazy, I…’ Daniel didn’t know what to do, what to say.

‘How could you not be you? But I just… felt like…’

Daniel put his hands on his shoulders, to stop Max from moving.

‘Look at me’ he said. ‘Now.’

Blue eyes stare into his soul. And they knew.

‘What did you… exactly… feel?’ he asks quietly.

‘You’ Max replied. ‘But also… someone else. You, but not you.’

Daniel gulped.

‘Am I crazy. Look, I know I was being a bitch for last month, but I just was… hoping…’

‘No, Max’ Daniel stepped back. ‘You’re not crazy. And if so, we are… both crazy.’

Max frowns.

‘What?’

‘I’m not Daniel. I’m not Daniel Ricciardo.’

Max blinks, and then he laughs.

‘No. You… you are’ he doesn’t believe him, for sure. Or he negates the truth. ‘God, stop you can’t be-‘

‘I’m not your Daniel.’

Max closes his mouth.

Daniel touches his facial hair, he feels, like he is going to vomit. He needs to say the truth.

And he – he saw it.

White rabbit.

Whiteness.

‘You felt it, Max. I’m tellin’ you the truth. I look like Daniel. I am… in some way him. But…’

‘It’s still not you. Not completely’ Max ends.

Daniel nodded.

‘Why do I believe you?’ Max asks him quietly. ‘How? But… it’s true. Oh god, I’m really crazy? I’m mad hatter in this story?’

He even said this. Daniel found his Mad Hatter.

And he was Alice.

‘Yes.’

‘You’re telling me… you’re from like another, another reality?’

Daniel nodded again.

Max took a deep breath.

‘I’m crazy.’

‘No, I mean… look I’m crazy. It’s like… nothing here is right. I mean… I know everythin different.’

‘Different?’ Max is shocked. ‘Like… what you are not my teammate?’

‘No, I mean-‘

Max face changed.

‘Oh god, I got it.’

Daniel looked at him.

‘It’s not only about it everything different’ Max whispered. ‘You… don’t love me. …There.’

Daniel opens his mouth.

‘Max, no it’s just… we’re friends. We always had been friends. We like each other, but…’

‘Nothing more. You said that before you leaned in and kissed me like tomorrow wouldn’t happen.’

Daniel fell silent.

‘It was a year ago. In Baku.’

They looked at each other, stared. They were so different, strange to each other, but still, Daniel knew they were now the only people on this whole planet to…understand each other.

‘I think we… need to talk about it. To… get to know the story. Our story. Or… your story’ he said.

‘And I want to know everything about… real you’ Max replied.

Sudden knock on the door made them jump in one place.

‘Oh my god ’ Christian was red from anger. ‘To my office. Now.’


	6. Advice from Christian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, probably long-awaited by anyone a new chapter of my damned fic. If anyone wanna read it, be my guest.

‘I gotta be honest. I trust my donkeys more than you two’.

‘Aren’t your donkeys called Max and Daniel?’ asked Max quietly.

Christian, who looked like he was balancing between death and more death of simply being angry to death, shot him a look that was more of a flash of lighting. Daniel swallowed, feeling weird feeling of electricity through his body.

‘ We talked about it’ started their team boss. ‘no more… you know. No when we have Jos around. I know you love your father max, but he’s kind of a dick.’

‘So it seems some things never change’ muttered Daniel. J*s Verstappen was a dick even here. And probably in all timelines and alternate realities possible.

‘ Boys, well… just…’ Christian looked tired. Daniel felt like he was simply… fading away.

He kissed Max. They kissed. And here… at some point they were _lovers._

_Lovers._

And from all things he had experienced today – that shocking reality, when everything felt so _wrong¸-_

_It felt right._

That whiteness. White Rabbit, as note said.

‘I will have to go, I shall be too late for a dinner with my… father’ said Max.

Daniel took a deep breath.

‘Max’ Christian never hid that he preferred the young Dutchman over Daniel. He was their hope for a title, for being something big, as Sebastian had been once few years ago. Max was their Golden Boy.

Maybe that also made this Daniel, whose body now aniel simply haunted, possessed as some demon – to leave Red Bull for Renault.

‘You two’ Christian looked at Daniel, but he, he was still, not moving, like he was afraid anything he would say would uncover that he is an imposter.

‘You two are okay, right?’

Blue-steel eyes fell on Daniel. Sometimes it looked like Max had to use mascara, because, Daniel realized as any man could had so long and thick eyelashes as Max had.

And Max changed. Maybe this max changed, but Daniel – Daniel felt so familiar with him. So familiar, like it was his max.

His Max.

‘We are’ replied young Dutchman. ‘We are… okay.’

‘Yep’ whispered Daniel.

He looked at Max, but – when their eyes met – he looked okay.

He was not… okay.

‘Okay… go. Both. Sleep. Eat.’

Daniel hadn’t felt like this in a long time. But he actually had been never out of his reality, out of his body.

Door smashed, when he and max where outside. Dutchman looked around, but between paddock’s campers and team trucks –

‘I’m scared he can be anywhere’ he whispered.

‘What?’

Max gulped an crossed his arms.

‘Father.’

‘You say he can… spy on you?’

‘I love him, Daniel’ he said. ‘I… owe him everything. That I am here. But he had done… terrible things. In the past. Now. But I didn’t turn out what I should supposed to be.’

‘What are you ta-‘

‘Becoming your teammate was the best and the worst thin that could happen to me. You are the best and worst thing that happened to me.’

Daniel was speechless. He was staring at Max, unable to say, to move, to act on anything.

‘ I believe you. It feels different. That you are not him. It shows in the way you talk, but more… the way you look at me’ he said. ‘And I don’t know what had been between you and that… Max, but I kind of… envy him.’

Daniel laughed. It was an awkward laugh, the sign of just… ridiculousness of what was happening.

What else he could do, to be honest?

‘Yeah’ said Max. ‘He doesn’t’ know… yet . Or will never know how it feels. To have you… and lose you.’

‘Max… doesn’t love me. Its like… he wouldn’t. that max’  said Daniel.

Max shook his head. His face was stony, emotionless.

‘I can assure you, if I love you, that is the constant. I bet he does. I do.’

And then he turned and left him alone.

Daniel stayed in the silence of the paddock, feeling light breeze carrying the scent of oils, of the burnt tires and voices.

_I bet he does. I do._

There had to be some constancy in the universe. Similarities. Max could love him here, this Daniel could too, but does it meant his max could…

Does it mean he could…

‘Dan’ he heard.

He turned around.

‘Yeah, boss?’ he asked.

‘Sometimes the best thing is to leave things be. For some time’ he said. ‘They will clear up.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Go to sleep. Good night’

‘’ _night_.’

Daniel was once again alone.

Another reality.

He came back, slowly, smiling again at the cameras, but yes, he felt so out of place, surrounded by some new teams, new people, who looked more like parody of F1 know to him.

Maybe for them, his world would look like a parody.

Max voice, blue-steel eyes were haunting him. Daniel was lost. So lost.

He came back to his camper and sat for a while in complete silence.

 

_At 5 o’clock, next Friday at Abbotsford House._

 

He took his laptop and mindlessly, typed “Abbotsford house.’

He came closer to the laptop, now in complete shock.

That was… ha.

What the f-

> **Abbotsford** is a historic country house in the Scottish Borders, near Melrose, on the south bank of the River Tweed. It was formerly the residence of historical novelist and poet, Sir Walter Scott.[1] It is a Category A Listed Building[2] and the estate is listed in the Inventory of Gardens and Designed Landscapes in Scotland.[3] Since 2007 it’s the residence of Sir Lewis Carl.

It can’t be, thought Daniel and clicked on the name.

Lewis Carl

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 

> **Lewis Carl Davidson Hamilton**  [MBE](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Member_of_the_Order_of_the_British_Empire) CH CBE FRS FRSA (born 7 January 1985) is an English theoretical physicist, cosmologist, astrophysicist, mathematician and retired racing driver. Formula Renault and Masters of Formula 3 champion.  Carl is also two time [Nobel laureate](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Nobel_laureates_in_Physics), known for his contributions in [gravitational physics](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gravitation) and [astrophysics](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astrophysics). 

Daniel leaned back on the sofa.

There was only one thing he could say right now.

‘Fuck.’

 


End file.
